power rangers: zodiac drive
by the writings of lord tengu
Summary: a routine entrance test backfires as mysterious creatures appear. Theodore fortnight must survive long enough while trying to find any survivors.
1. the horoscope of beginning

The zodiac rangers

Episode 1: a horoscope of beginnings

July 18th 1998

day 1 12:00pm

Enter Sgt hammertone, a muscular bald black man wearing a black tracksuit who is walking back and forth talking to the cadets he is giving orders and briefings

"you will be trapped in here for the next ten days, you must depend on yourself, your team, and the land around you...if you feel that you cannot do the test then say is...the ranger force does not need any weak crybabies to make this new ranger team a joke!" he stopped in front of a candidate Theodore rogers when he said the insulting words and looked at him as he waited for the response "well?"

Theodore looking at attention: "sir I will not quit"

Sgt hammer tone looked at him and said: "well I guess that the baby wants to wear big kid pants now" he was incredibly hard on him for no reason and instead of someone standing up for him, they all sided with what he and the other drill sergeants said by force in fear they will get the same treatment "all this time in boot camp, you've been fucking up, why not give up now and you will only be considered a coward only" he said with a smirk.

Theodore trying to hold back the tears of sadness and anger said "sir, I will never quit...there is too much riding on me becoming a ranger!" the other candidates started laugh except a few who chose to stay silent...the other ranger candidates in his team began to laugh. Theodore chose to keep his mouth shut because he doesn't want to mess things up. He was just standing in attention, standing still until the Sgt said "open the doors let these maggots begin training..."

after a few seconds of waiting the doors opened,revealing a massive dome atmospheres that seemed to clash with one another. the volcano was next to the beach was next to the tundra, the tundra by the city and the city near the area had it's own only real question was..how hard would it be?

The teams were randomized by the skill level as Theodore was place with four people that the said he was compatible with but they didn't want him around. He was given the role of "green" by the teams red ranger. A rank that was lower than the pink and yellow...considering they went the girl colors. a taboo that started only but five years since then. The four that were with him were Mindy hassle-man the teams yellow, Sarah dogmas the team's pink, Andy rascal the teams red and Philip McGowan, the teams blue each chose their colors but they knew that they were going to be stuck with him so they made him green and carry their stuff. Andy, looked at Theodore and laughed and said "guess what, you are only carrying our stuff green boy" he said as they gave him all of the supplies. Theodore fell back on his butt from the over amount of stuff as everyone laugh as a voice screamed "will you all shut up, you are all a bunch of jerks!"then suddenly an automated voice said "attention. the calls are commencing stay near your squadron". The squadron that they were in was squadron 8, meaning they would be the eighth ones in 20 minutes.

The other four talked about strategy but they kept it to themselves non verbally saying to Theodore that they felt he was useless . the teams were being called one by one, each more scared than the last. The sweat was visible on Theodore's face, the feeling that this was the big test made him feel so worried. Suddenly a woman's comforting hand was on his shoulder, he turned around to see the upper class-man he saved on earth, Julia ever-shadow. She smiled at him as she kindly said "hey, are you feeling alright?" she slightly calming him down with her smile and personality. He said quietly "I'm scared but I got to do it" Julia softly smiled at him and said "I know you can do this, but remember this...whatever you do, never forget the kindness in your heart" she said looking at him with her soft green eyes as "team number 8, enter the dome" was heard. with that Theodore said "thank you Julia, I won't let anyone down this time" he said as he walked to the big metal doors as he felt his heart race. He clinched his hands in fear and then as he entered he felt all the fear in heart gathered as he began to cry silently as the other members were confident. Andy was saying "OK lets split up. Sarah and i will find the holo maps, while you three go set up camp. then a soul that sent fear down there spines was heard….a scream of terror. the five raced forward to the scream

They went to the middle platform only to be greeted by a terrifying sight...blood, there was blood everywhere. the ground was red and it appeared to have been a massive struggle. Mindy screamed in horror as the two other teams that were left met up with the 8th team. panic started to ensure as they see a beast with a sharks mouth and a humanoid body eating one of the girls from team 6 and with the bodies of five others behind him. The creature smiled and with low gravelly voice said "dinner is here boys" he said 10 others appeared surrounding them as the doors closed behind the students. What was going on as the doors closed, the sounds of "who is shutting the doors?!" and "help us please!?" was coming out but silenced by the sturdy metal doors.

The people on the other side of the door was scrambling because they were seeing on the life computer that people were dying. "this was not part of the test" and "what was going on?" was heard As they tried to open the door. no matter how hard they tried all they were getting was error messages and one that said "must wait in days when the door opens by itself" with the commotion going on, the sounds of panicked footsteps,screaming and loud pressing of keys were heard until the captain's stern voice said "quiet down everyone" he felt the panic die down as Sgt hammertone ran up to him "the doors won't open, they keep saying in ten days and when we check inside...these creatures were eating the students. He said as he had a still image of a creature of the monitor. The captain looked at the monitor in horror "what is that thing?!" he said as he was in pure fear. He ran to the computer and tried to open the door. After typing on the computer to try and unlock the door...he realized that there was no control at all from the terminal "they are on their own...hope their makers, guide them" Julia heard everything and after thinking for a few seconds she knew what she had to do. she walked away into the shadows.

the students including Theodore were surrounded by those creatures as they tried to run away but as Theodore was running, he was pushed by his teams red ranger hearing him say "better you than us". He fell down a small hill out of the way of the scene. He got up with his body aching and his heart in shock. He looked around and he saw people still running. The sounds of bones crunching, blood being spilled onto the ground and the screams of his classmates. It made him remember a scene back on earth in a janitor closet. He was hiding from a group of people; he hid in the corner trying to be as quiet as much he could. He closed his eyes as his tears fell but then the sounds all kept hearing "come here fish boy, i just wanna talk to you is all.." the look on Theodore's face was getting worse and worse until a calm males said "theo, what's eating you?"

He snapped back into reality and looked around. He didn't see anyone except a few half eaten bodies; he tried to hold his stomach from barfing. Theodore just tried to figure out on what he needed to do. he paced back and forth as he then realized that all the stuff he was carrying was dead weight now and needed to get what's important , he raced to the bags to find something, anything that he could use to survive..he found all the food his team was going to eat, the water and then going through Andy's bag he found two items that made no sense being there...a set of pulse daggers and a master key cards used to unlock weapon boxes and medical stations. Theodore always felt that going through people's things were wrong but the jerk pushed him down a cliff so you know what,fuck him. he put the key card in his pocket and the vibro blades in next to the bag. after searching everything all he had was one bag and then and a set of vibro daggers. he started to walk through the plains that connected all of the biomes to find a place to hide.

Night came fast in the dome; the feeling of fear and anxiety were heightened as the thoughts of those creatures could strike at moment made it unnerving to move forward. Theodore used a small flashlight from his bag to find a place to camp for the night. He found a small place by the path and he began to set up a small campsite. As he lit the fire, he felt more like he was on earth. The camping under the stars put him in a small sense of ease...but not enough ease though to make him forget that a big group of monsters are after anyone that looked like a tasty meal to them. The fire was lit, he ate a few pieces of bread and a bottle of water. He felt odd like someone was watching him, but he did nothing about it. He just stared into the fire, thinking to himself about his home, his family and the fact that he became a ranger in training to help his family financially. His heavy heart made it unbearable to think what would happen if this was all a waste of his life. to never see his parents, to never see his sister ever again and that person who drives him to keep going. Suddenly he heard the sound of a tree branch cracking by the weight of someone stepping on it. He got up into a somewhat basic fighting stance. He was afraid to know what it was until; he saw it was a girl. In fact it was the yellow ranger from team four. Theodore recognized her as the girl who defended him earlier that day. She just walked closer, her eyes locking onto Theodore's as she walked closer. Her eyes looked tired and glazed over as she suddenly collapsed due to fatigue. Theodore got as he ran towards her and brought her to the camp. He put her near the campfire and then began to place her where he had put his sleeping bag "it's all good, you need this more than i do.." he said as he laid next to her on the grass awake

The morning came as the woman woke up, she saw that Theodore stood by her side while she slept. she was inside a sleeping bag and then thought "did he..help me?" She looked around until she saw that he had food in a bag. She ate at least four things of bread and drank almost a whole gallon of water by herself, she felt bad to eat his food but she was so hungry. "I'm glad that you are doing well now, you had me worried" was heard behind her as she turned to see Theodore's eyes looking at her. "I'm sorry but I was so hungry since yesterday...I ran on pure adrenaline and fear" she said looking down sadly. Theodore smiled softly and said "hey it's alright..i had more than enough" She then realized as she saw the eight on Theodore's academy uniform "aren't you on team eight?" she said as Theodore looked at her as he said "Theodore is the name..after all it was you who stood up for me" she then sat next to him "the name is Lena, I am team four's designated yellow ranger….and i am sorry for they treated you, i really am" her voice showed disappointment with the title and her team mates. Theodore looked at her and said to make her feel better "I am a green ranger, and also think of it this way at least you care?" Lena than said to him "you don't act like a green ranger" she said sounding honest. He looked at her with surprise "what rank should I be?" the Lena said kindly "red" her voice showing a kindness that he never heard before from another beside his sister and Julia. Theodore didn't know how to feel about a compliment, he never really hears them the past few months but something inside made him feel good. He then said "maybe you and I can be on a team together then" he said jokingly until agreed "I think that's a good idea...I think that teamwork can save us" he was shocked "OK...partner" he said as he put his hand out only to be greeted by her hand. Theodore then realized "there needs to be other members of a ranger team though" Lena sighed out of agreement "your right, but I'm sure we can find others" then Lena thought "but maybe, we can do something first...get the morpher out of the volcano" Theodore looked at the volcano and said "how do we get there without a map", Lena pulled out a holomap and smiled "like this" Theodora jumped out of happiness and said "yes, nothing can ruin this" then rustling of the trees was heard

It was a group of four of those creatures. They grinned with their shark faces as one said "look boys' breakfasts" he said as they came closer. Lena and Theodore were scared until they remembered that they were next to each other as they got into fighting stances. "Look boys they want to put up a struggle...let's have a show before we eat" they charged into them as they just jumped out of the way, the four of the creatures landing into a tree. "Looks like we are already in sync with each other..." Lena said until she saw that the things got up "now's our chance...let's make these bastards pay for killing our classmates" she said as Theodore nodded as they charged at them. Theodore grabbed one of them and pushed it into another. He kicked the creature hard as he put its chest twice, with the final face punch knocking him out. The creature turned into a stone, the other three looked at the two with shocked "you will pay for that your lives!" the three charged as Theodore punched one in the face .Lena grabbed one and threw him into the other. As one got up Lena just tornado kicked into a tree as the tree broke the creature was crushed by the tree. Theodore grabbed one of them and started to punch one continuously as Lena punched the other in the face. The feeling of victory was in Lena's heart until she saw Theodore as he was still punching until the creature was gone. He stayed still until Lena said "you were punching the person who hurt you?" Theodore's eyes showed a repressed amount of anger and rage in his heart. She realized why he also fought so much, it was to prove that he was good enough...but what for? "We did it..." Theodore said as he started to come to with slight happiness until he said "holy shit, we did it!" he jumped up out of happiness as Lena was happy too as she smiled and then her mind suddenly went back to a more determined tone "we need to get to that volcano...we need to make sure those creatures don't destroy it!" she said as Theodore was grabbing the supply bag as Lena carried the map. walking into the direction to the path of the volcano, staying together as they walked.

walking on the path was scary as Theodore and Lena saw corpses of their fallen mangled and half eaten, the pools of blood around them were more than unnerving to the two "Theodore, do you think that this was the test?" then Theodore shook his head "no something went wrong Lena, terribly terribly wrong" he said as they walked further down the path. Theodore felt slightly better with Lena by his side, though the feeling of terror was more potent. they reached a sign by a fork in the road, a sign was put in place of where the holo sign was supposed to be. a metallic sculpture in blood said "you will be fresh meat soon" Lena looked at Theodore as he noticed that the holo sign was broken "these creatures are smart, they knew they were doing." Lena than said to him "yeah, now that you mention it….doesn't it seem weird that the first thing they do is destroy something like this?" then Theodore said "Lena, what if these things are only the start of something far worse, after all...this just seems to perfect" Lena and Theodore were silent for a few seconds until Theodore said "...Lena, what if i told you that i saw something extremely misplaced before this all began?" Lena looked confused as Theodore pulled out the key card that was in Andy's bag "this was found in my team's red ranger bag, its a class 1 key card….its to unlock all the secrets" Lena took it and then said "why would a red ranger candidate have this?" Theodore quickly responded "to make sure the team would wins" then as they were done talking, a ruffling of the bushes near them startled them. a creature came out, it wasn't anything the two ever saw. the creature had a lion's head, the paws of a cheetah and the body of a human. the creature's wings were massive as they were threatening. the creature was called winglion "i congratulate you both for realizing that things are not what they appear but sadly...we cannot let you escape...there is too much that rides on this plan" he said as began to walked to them. Theodore had to decide "run to the volcano or run to a safe zone" Lena decided for him "volcano!" she started to run as Theodore followed behind her the creature began to take flight and followed the two. Theodore and Lena running side by side each other, breathing heavily but running for dear life "i don't suppose you have a plan? Lena said as Theodore replied "yeah, keep running" within a few seconds they were at the volcano, but there was a opened doorway. theodore and Lena ran right in. as they caught their breath, the door shut with a metal door. the bangs of the door were heard as the creature tried to get in, but were stopped. Theodore and Lena were dumbfounded by what had just happened.. the two were obviously in shock but as they caught their breath, they scoped their surroundings and then Theodore said "it looks like we were the only ones who even got this far" he said as Lena replied "yeah, just one question.."she then said as she saw a steel room, the volcano was far from it and by the look of the room, it was man made. Theodore said "did the u.r.f really go all out during this exercise?" then the two looked at each other, nodded and walked forward

as the two began to walk, they felt like eyes were watching them the whole time. which not only felt weird but extremely annoying. Lena said to Theodore "the teachers said nothing about corridors or tunnels.." Theodore was too busy looking around to really listen to Lena, suddenly he pulled Lena back. only to have a wall made of flame pillars block their path. lena's face was drained of any color by the site "dear god, Theodore, how did you know?" then Theodore said "i noticed that the footsteps were very hollow...then with the sound of a pressure plate going off, yeah this is or at least was the real deal" Theodore than remembered hearing about a sensor that went off when you were eliminated "hey Lena did you by any chance get a halo sensor?" Lena then looked at him "no, what was that?" then Theodore said "wait so no one told you about the sensor?" then she looked more confused "wait a second, did they know something like this would happen?" then a voice said "ha ha ha ha ha, well winglion said that there was two little rangers wannabes who were trying to get in my way..little piece of advice kids...behave yourselves and let my minions eat you. there is no refuge here children.." then the voice stopped suddenly as the lights all turned on ...revealing several student corpses and dozens of terrors surrounded the two "well now boys, its dinner time" then with a sudden flash of light mysterious turret guns appeared and then proceeded to fire on the terrors destroying them. a voice cried out "run!" then as Theodore was "Julia.." Lena grabbed Theodore's hand and began to run. the both running as the creatures were being shot down. the sounds of the heavy footsteps,bullets falling like rain and the sounds of grunt, groans and screams that came from the terrors as the bullets ripped through them like tissue paper. Theodore never in his wildest dreams thought something like this would happen but all he cared about getting Lena and himself out of harms way. Lena fell hurting her leg and spraining it, screaming in pain. Theodore stopped and without hesitation picked her up and let her lean on him. Theodore just did on instinct...Lena didn't know what to say but as Theodore helped. he used all of his strength to push through. at last after reaching the end of the hallway, a shutter slammed behind them.

Theodore and Lena were on the other side of the door. breathing hard and trying their best to calm down. hearing the sound of gun turrets and screams of the terrors outside, Lena and Theodore were scared as they just listened to scream. Theodore than closed his eyes for a second and said to himself "the only way to go is forward" then he got up and then saw that the room they were was a small metal room. the feeling was sterile as if no one else else was able to get to it. Theodore saw a bench and helped Lena on it "thank you Theodore, i owe you.." Theodore quickly said "i don't wanna see you get turn into a snack for them, i know that you're a kind woman. Lena looked at him and said "i know, and I'm not really liked because of it" she said looking at her leg, seeing the seriousness of the condition. Theodore looked down really sad and then said "Lena, not only we will get out….but i want you on my team" he said as Lena said "you do know that this is the red ranger morpher's location" then Theodore thought to himself "i have only one choice in the matter...i have to get it" he said as he got up "Lena, when i go in stay in here" Lena looked at him and nodded "there is a pair vibro daggers i found in the bag, use them if something manages to get in that's not me" Lena nodded as he went in, door locking behind him "please be careful Theodore."

end of episode 1


	2. burning red strength

Theodore walked through the door, to what appeared to be a metal room. The room was gigantic. Even a footstep could echo inside. As Theodore walked he noticed that one path was different tile than the others...it must mean to stay on the path. After seeing that the rest of the floor was made up of metal, Theodore continued to walk down as he then heard strange sounds. The most notable sound was a horse galloping and the sounds of fire. As he reached a circular platform, he started to see that walls began to shift and turn until he saw that the metal had just began to sink . the realization that he was inside the volcano. the sudden rush of heat made him move back until he realized there was no supports. he fell off but managing to grab hold of the platform. He managed to climb back up and as he got onto the platform, he laid on the ground trying to catch his breath. After a minute or two he heard the sounds of the horse neighing once again. he looked around the neighing seemed to everywhere, but nothing of a physical form was seen. Theodore became more and more confused as suddenly, a horse made of pure fire galloped onto the platform recklessly. the creature looked angry at Theodore, as it charged at him.. Theodore barely able to escape it's path but feeling the intense heat was next to unbearable. Theodore felt that the horse must be the creature that he was meant to slay, in order to get his powers. Theodore just looked at the creature as the creature looked back.

inside of the room, Lena was sitting on the bench still in pain. She took some medicine from the bag and applied it to herself. Though she wasn't a medical expert, it was the best she could do. The medicine was slowly working as she waited. she said to herself "Theodore, please be safe.." but as soon as she heard that, sounds that she didn't want to hear was starting to come through…...machines being destroyed. The turrets outside were being destroyed by something, one by one. Lena's face became one of pure fear. As the turrets were being destroyed, footsteps becoming louder and louder against the metal floor. Lena crawled to a corner, she tried to be as quiet as she could...she had the vibro daggers in her hands. She never would have showed fear this way but she had no choice. The footsteps became louder, now the sounds of claws, claws scratching against the metal. The sounds was ghastly, making her ears hurt so bad she covered her ears and closed her eyes. She then heard nothing, as the sounds were gone. Lena looked around and saw that everything was the same, until a pair of claws was starting to cut through the door. Lena was trying her best not scream but as soon as the cut was from the ceiling to the floor, a voice just said "the master, will be able to have you as a meal" it was winglion, the monster from before. He was pushing open the cut on the door till he was able to fit. The creature's body was filled with bullet holes, his purple blood was spewing out "little girl, your defenses will not save you..." he said as Lena got up by leaning against the wall. She held her vibro daggers in her hand and as the creature came closer. He grabbed her neck and then began to squeeze her neck. She stabbed his chest and the creature let go, taken back by the attack. Lena started to swing the daggers with skill. Though she couldn't move that well because of her leg. She tried to hold him off, but then the creature just looked around and then said "I have an idea, let's get some fresh air. He started to flap his wings and then began to create a whirlwind in the room. The room's interior was being destroyed everything was in the air. Winglion grabbed Lena and slashed at her leg and threw her against the wall

Theodore and the creature were locked eye to eye, breathing heavily. Theodore's body significantly burned by the creature. Theodore said "I won't give up here..." but as soon as he heard that he heard a scream come from the room Lena was in. Theodore looked at the room and then at the creature. He had to make a tough choice and so he did...he went to save Lena... the creature looking at Theodore with confusion just watched as Theodore went to the door only to have Lena fly through the door at onto the platform. Lena looked at Theodore and said "Theodore, that creature winglion got through..." Theodore saw winglion coming to them "well, it seems that not only I have two tasty meals...I have a place to cook the meat." Theodore got up while helping Lena. He ran to the very end of the platform, the lava had started up and was beginning to become pillar around the platform. winglion looked at the creatures "tell me you two, you got this far only to see that nothing is here?" then as soon as he said that, the horse made of fire appeared and attacked winglion sending him flying into the wall of the volcano, falling into the lava. Theodore looked at the creature and as she then creature came closer to them; the flames and heat were vanishing. Revealing a simple brown horse, he was in pain as it was bleeding in his leg. "You were scared aren't you?" he as he gently patted the horse, the horse responding to its touch "Theodore fortnight, I have been watching you...I am the zodiac spirit of fire. Ulin, through sacrifice and love, you put those needs in front of your own...now you must help us...you must find your team.." as he looked at Lena and then back at Theodore "...you must also find the other spirits, they are hidden inside of each other biomes" as he finished, a morpher appeared on Theodore wrist, the morpher was the sign of Aries, the zodiac symbol of courage, friendship and leadership. "there is a price, to using my power...in order to fight, we must become one and our life force but be combined...until we both are strong enough to co-exist" Theodore was worried about what was said "will you help me fight these creatures….and save my classmates?" ulin bowed his head and said "yes, as long as you help the other spirits" with that Theodore said "then I will" Lena looked at with shocked "Theodore, are you sure you want to do this? What if this is a bad idea?" Theodore cut her off saying "it's the only way…" then with that the morpher began to glow and ulin jumped inside of Theodore, becoming one with ulin. His body became warmer, as the burns on his bodies began to heal. Theodore felt his body become slightly heavier. He then looked at the morpher on his wrist and then said "ARIES GIVE ME STRENGTH" with a barrier of fire around him for a few seconds, it disbursed only for Theodore to have on a red ranger suit with five zodiac symbols on his chest. His helmet had the symbol of Aries on it and. he looked at his hands and saw that he had on white gloves and white boots. He looked at Lena and said "holy shit, am I really a red ranger?" Lena was happy for him, but the happiness was short lived by the sounds of angry screams and a sudden rise of wind tunnels "damn you….why must you zodiac spirits always interfere!" it was winglion, this time his burn has second degree burns and his wings were skeletal, and twice as big from last time.

Theodore looked at him and said "how did that lava not kill you?" winglion landed as he said "you think anything in this dome can me? I am made of the flesh of my master…" suddenly ulin talked through Theodore "your master? What are you? You are Just a foot soldier that was only meant to kill and kiss your master's feet winglion looked at Theodore and said "how dare you?!" and then charged at him. Ulin made Theodore raise his hand up and he fired a fireball from his hand. The drawback made Theodore fly back a bit, but the fireball contacted winglion hitting him hard. The screams of winglion were ghastly as the smell of burning flesh was in the air. Theodore was shocked by what had just happened. "Holy shit!" Theodore said as ulin said to him telepathically "for now, I'll control you so can get used to fighting in the suit" Theodore said nothing but it felt weird to him, a person controlling him and not having any control. Theodore than charged at winglion. Punched him a few times and then grabbed winglion's torso. Winglion laughed as he said "are you trying to feel me up boy?" then suddenly winglion felt a strong burning sensation and then fire appeared on his body. Theodore then just pulled out his zodiac blaster, aimed it at him and then shot winglion through the heart destroying him. The creature vanished and then with a flash of light all that was left...was rocks. The rocks were around the platform and it appeared that all of the lava was gone. Theodore unmorphed and Lena looked around, Lena was shocked by what just happened and then said "Theodore, did you do this?" ulin then said through Theodore "no I did, the magma was only a mere illusion, but winglion seemed to be weaker in the magma" Theodore responded "ulin, is it possible that we both can live without you having to control me in battle?" ulin said "until, we can have a formidable place for me to rest when you need me..This will have to do. However, from this point on, ill only appears when you fight ok?" Theodore nodded as he said "gotcha.." then as looked at Lena "well what do we do now?" then as Theodore looked around he saw a door, a door that was not there before because it was covered by the lava "it appears to be a way out.." Theodore and Lena thought about it and then they both climbed down rocks. They climbed down until they reached the doorway going through it...leaving the volcano behind.

3:20pm

On the outside, the commander of the U.R.F was sitting in his office. He was trying to find a way to help the students on the inside of the dome. He smelled of sweat and scotch, the look of exhaustion was on his face. Circles around his eyes, the look for a five o'clock shadow and sweat on his shirt. Lady Julia came and said "sir, do you have a minute? "The commander looked at her and said "Miss Evershadow, what do you need?" Julia looked at him, smelling the sweat in the room and summoning a few vases of flowers around his office "sir, I just wanted to know. How did those creatures get into the dome?" then as the commander looked at her and growled "you guess is as good as mine, this was never meant to happen!" he said as he got and then looked at a stack of paper "you know what those are, lady evershadow?" she shook her head and then he said "these are letter...these are letters being sent. To the dead kid's parents" she then grabbed the letters, searching through them. she looked at them frantically, and then after a few minutes she sighed of relief "thank god, Theodore is ok" the commander looked at her and said "a lot of the kids are still alive, I just wish that there was a way that we could get a hold of them.." then as he said that Julia responded "sir, there is a way.."

Back in the dome, Theodore and Lena were outside of the volcano. The two were trying to get their bearings after the shitstorm which was the volcano. The sides of the volcano near the exit. Theodore then said to Lena "I swear to everything that good, we barely escaped with our lives back there" he said as Lena felt a vibration. It was the holomap. She pulled out the holo map to reveal that there was an incoming message. Lena pressed the button on the holomap and then it revealed to be Lady Julia. "hello, my name is lady Julia evershadow….I am the head of the magic user's council…..what is your name and rank young woman" Lena said to her "my name is Lena kablowski, team four's yellow ranger" she said as Theodore said next to her "Julia!" Julia became shocked "Theodore! Are you ok?" she said as Theodore said to her "yes, although...a lot of people died in front Julia...and those creature..." Julia looked at the two and said "we know Theodore, however we cannot open the door...something is keeping you kids inside" then as she said, Julia noticed a strange item on Theodore's wrist "Theodore, you have the aeries morpher..." Theodore nodded as he said "yes, I just passed ulin's trial" then as soon as he said that Julia's eyes widened as she thought to herself for a few seconds and then said "then there is a way than…" the two looked at her with confusion "listen, I have a way you can escape. But it is going to be dangerous" Theodore and Lena looked at each other with confusion. Theodore looked at her and said "what is it?" Julia said to him as four small windows appeared on the holo window. They were various blueprints, a picture of all five morphers, the vital signs of the two, and the last of which was weird...a map. the map had not only the whole map….but it could be sectioned off by each of the biomes "in each biome Theodore is a spirit, the spirit not only is the one controls of the morpher...but each biome controls an off switch for the door" Lena then said "so if we get each of the morphers, the doors will open…" Julia said to the two "yes, however...you can only use one morpher each. As the zodiac spirits need you as a host" Theodore and Lena were quiet, they had known this as then Julia said "you will, need to other team members" Theodore and Lena nodded. "one last thing you two, if Theodore got the Aries morpher...then I suggest...going to the tundra next...there is a massive advantage if you go" sudden static was being heard from the other side and then out of nowhere the feed that Julia was on...was gone.

5:57pm

Theodore and Lena were silent; they knew what they had to do but….the their feet were frozen in place. Theodore was thinking to himself as Lena was looking at the holomap. She was trying to look for anything of interest...after a few minutes she stood up. "Theodore, I think I found something of interest" he looked at the map and saw a circle. It was a med station "Lena we need and get there. The creatures may come out soon" the two got up and started to walk near a small forest like area.

The forest seemed quiet; the feeling of fear and anxiety was in the air. The sun was cloaked with the tall trees as the ground seemed moist. Lena looked on her as Theodore walked behind her. Theodore suddenly felt like he was being watching, a feeling when the two encountered winglion but as he looked around, he heard the sounds of large object falling. It was Lena on the ground and was out cold. Theodore raced to her as he said to her, kneeling on one knee "Lena?! Are you ok?" Lena's leg had spots of purple and green and the veins in her leg were black "Theodore, stop the pain..." Theodore was confused as ulin said through Theodore "child, you were poisoned...by the creature I presume" Lena did not saying anything as ulin's gentle voice through Theodore said "what is it?" a giant hand hit Theodore in the back of the head. The hand threw Theodore back and as a few seconds...Lena looked at the mass as she began to lose consciousness and all she saw...was a pair of brown eyes. Lena fell unconscious after that


	3. snow white sorrow (part 1)

7:50pm

The sounds of typing and machinery can be hard, as Lena slowly became conscious once again. She was slowly waking up, trying to get up but as she did...she saw she was inside the medical room in the forest. She looked around, still feeling groggy and feeling light headed. 'Theodore?" she said as she then saw him, knocked out cold. the site instantly woke her up "oh god Theodore.." then as she began to talk, a hoarse voice said to her "don't worry, he's only knocked out, I didn't know he was your friend, only until after I punched his lights out" she looked around and saw the red ranger from team one. His shirt was ripped up; body bloody and it appeared that his right arm was severely bandaged up. "Your leg was severely poisoned, I managed to get you here and get the poison out, however the light headedness is going to take a few minutes to get up to being yourself" she got up, but she still had pain in her leg, she whimpered as she tried to walk. The red other said as he went to her "are you insane?! you need to rest!" he gently grabbed Lena, but Lena pushed his out of the way "I...can't rest,...I got to go to the tundra" the man was confused "you two are really going to try for those damn morphers!?" Lena looked at him and said "it's the only way...to escape" her lightheadnesses made it next to impossible for to move any further. Before she fainted again, she fell into his arms with the last thing she said "we must get the morphers..." the man put her back on the bed. His rough demeanor showed compassion as he said "Lena…"

9:50 pm

Waking up, this time, Lena only took two minutes to recover. She looked around and saw that the other was gone. She looked around and thought to her "ok, where is he?" but on the small medical table next to her, was a note. She picked it up and before she began to read it. Theodore was beginning to wake "shit, my head...Lena!" he said with worry as Lena waved to him "we were both saved by team one's red ranger" she said as Theodore noticed what she was holding. Lena said "he must have left this for us; maybe he wants to help us"

"Dear yellow and red

i first want to Say That you both are fucking nuts, for wAnting to go for those damn morphers. Why the hell do you two want those morphers….with those creatures running around and the thing that stalks to the night time. however, i do have hope for you, seeing that green now has the Aries morpher. I want to show what good faith i have for You...here are a few things I learned abOut the creatures.

the minions - terrors : these are the common foot soldiers. The terrors are weak by themselves though if they gang up on you...they can cause serioUs deaths. They have taken a quarter Of the students' lives...they mainly are nomadic, not having a single area they call home. iF you run into them. Use caution but don't be afraid to kill them.

The generals - sorrows: these are the ones who Call the shots, It seems that TheY are connected to dangerous animal's genetics. so far only two have been seen...but thanks to you red, one is dead...watch out for the one that hunts on the beach.

i told you what i know, if you get the second morpher than i know that what you speak...is the truth. please both of you watch your backs and remember…..even when you think you're safe, you're really not

Sgt. Belanq Boydkin"

After Lena finished reading the note, she felt a trace of sadness hit her. Something in her heart wished that Boydkin had stayed. "Theodore, we need to find him" after she said that, Theodore was looking at the note with confusion as if... something seemed out of place. He realized that something about the letter was more sinister than it was letting on. "Lena, why do you I feel like something bad is going to happen?" Lena looked at him and said "what do you mean?" Theodore was feeling this great sense of fear, something he only felt once in his life back at home. Lena put the notes in her pocket, as she did...she felt something was in her pocket. She took it out and it revealed to be a keycard. She looked at Theodore "what is this?" she looked around and saw that next to the computers there was a locked cabinet. She looked at Theodore and then as she limped to it. She grabbed the cabinet, swiped it and then as it opened…..there was another pack of supplies. On the bag, had a note from Boydkin "take them...you will need them" as she read the note. She felt worse, yes she didn't know him that well...but he risked his neck for the two. Theodore on the other hand felt different…he was confident he would survive on his own.

8:15pm

Earlier after Lena woke up the first time, Theodore woke up he looked around and then saw Boydkin. He looked at him for a few seconds, Boydkin said "I'm sorry I clubbed you...I thought that you were a hostile" then as he said that Theodore rubbing his head "it's alright, at least you weren't one of those creatures…" but was interrupted "you killed one of them didn't you?" Theodore was confused "what do you.." with Boydkin saying "the sorrows, the one with wings...he went into the volcano, didn't come out….then you and her came out" Theodore nodded as Boydkin said "way to go, made it a little safer as he looked at Lena and sighed "poor girl, she is too kind to be here.." then as Boydkin was talking "she is strong, in fact maybe stronger than me" Theodore's word, were weird to Boydkin "you have a morpher, you went from green to red" then with Theodora saying "she can stand on her own two feet, caring about those who need her...and you too" Boydkin just remained silent "your ex team captain always got on my nerves" he said trying to change the topic. Theodore nodded "yeah, he really didn't understand was it is be a leader, he was a selfish man. He said as he looked down "then again, I don't have what it takes either…" Boydkin nodded as he said "you're right you don't…...for now at least" Theodore looked at him and said "I believe that. Maybe there is more to this than just a freak accident...look, I'll make you a deal with you, if you can get a few other members. Then I'll join your team." Theodore nodded as he saw Boydkin get up and then he said "there will be a makeshift trail on the beach made of wood and leaves….whatever you do, stay off the sand" he said as Boydkin walked out. Theodore saw that the door was locked on the inside. He decided to go back to sleep, after all he was going to need it.

10:05 pm

Theodora and Lena sat in the med station and were contemplating what they could do. Theodore than said "ok, so if what lady Julia said was true then we may need to figure out a way past the beach" his words were not really heard by Lena, as she then said "you know I used to always wanted to talk to him?" Theodore was confused by what she had said "Boydkin, we had weapons training together and he sat two seats above me" Theodore knew the feeling she was talking about, seeing back at home he felt the same way about the one who had his heart. "Tell me Theodore, have you ever...been in love?" than as she said that Theodore looked down "yes I have felt love, but it was taken away from me…" Lena looked at him with a sad look, she really didn't want to open up wounds, but before she could answer he said to her "however, two days after it happened though….I was home, taking a walk on the path near my house and as I walked past the apple tree near my house, I saw a ship crash that came from the sky. Something inside of me said "go, see what it was" and that moment, I knew that it was fate" he then said as he showed Lena his arm by pulling up his sleeve to reveal a scar, it appeared to a cut "when I went to go see what happened, it turned to be lady Julia…..she seemed to be in trouble, so I had no choice but to help her" I grabbed anything I could and tried to make the creature stop. Before I threw the rock to destroy the eye on it, a buzz saw cut my arm and that's how this happened" Lena was shocked "so, you got in...By pulling off a heroic feat like that?" she said as Theodore said "I honestly felt that I was lucky" Theodore looked at her and then he asked "what about you?" Lena looked at him "what is your reason to why you're here?" Lena than said "well…"I am trying to get honor back to my name" Lena said as she looked at a bracelet she had on, it looked homemade and time made the colors of the beads fade. She looked down and said "my little sister made me this bracelet before I went in, she said that we will always be here" and then as she looked at the bracelet, she heard a sound that scared her….something was trying to get in.

the two looked at the door and then the sounds of something dissolving was being heard. theodore said "hey lena, did you know that terrors can spew acid?" she shook her head as she looked at him. then theodore pointed "well, they can.." the door was dissolving as a giant creature stood in the doorway "greetings!" it said in a prissy voice. "my you two seem very sad, after all..it is a valid feeling after YOU KILLED MY COMRADE!" the last part the creature's voice was more masculine. as it got to the light, it had the form of a stonefish. a fish known to have to be extremely venomous. it's eyes were piercing as if you stared long enough it stares into your soul. he was barely able to get in as it was stuck. but as he broke through the frame of the door and then walked in, the remains of someone's arms and legs were gently stick out of their mouth. lena gasped in horror as she saw a ring on the hand's finger and as she got back to her senses she threw anything she could at him, the creature grunting and moaning as the objects landed. "you bastard! you fuckig bastard!" theodore clinched his stomach as the sight went on as he said "lena, grab the stuff!" lena heard him and then said "you better have a plan!" theodore shot a fireball out of his hand then sent the creature out. he called out "ARIES GIVE ME POWER!" as he then morphed. pulling out his zodiac blaster. firing at the creature. the creature looked shocked as it then said "the terrors were right, you do have ulin's blessing!" he then charged at theodore, striking him hard sending flying. as sparks flew theodore looked at lena and said "lena, go! get the other morpher!" he said as he then converted the gun to sword mode. lena was shocked that he said that "theodore i just can't…" theodore screaming "lena, you have to go! if you have one too...then we have a bigger chance to surviving" lena shook her head, tears came from her eyes, staining her cheeks as they went down. she nodded and demanded "don't die on me please!" she said as she ran off, still feel a bit of pain but the adrenaline was still inside her made her forget about it. "theodore hold on!" with flashbacks of theodore playing in her head, the first time meeting, when he saved her in the volcano and in the med room, on the beachside ..she stopped and then thought to herself "i can't, i just can't!" falling to her knees and cried, thoughts out of going back were all she could think of but as she looked at her arm and saw her bracelet. she realized that she had to keep going, she had a lot to live for...and there was one thing that she knew...theodore, was not going to go down without a fight. she ran as fast as she could."theodore ,hold on!"

Theodore was getting thrown around like a rag doll. inside of his helmet, he coughed up blood as ulin inside tried to best to mend him. "i just got to buy her time, she needs it!" as the creature grabbed him and then said "she will be dead by the time she gets there, my friends will make sure of that!" he threw him on the ground. Theodore looked at him and said "Lena is a fighter!" the creature picked up a piece rock and threw it at him. as it hit him, the pressure so bad he unmorphed "you leave your hands to girl...who you just met. isn't that stupid on your part?" Theodore said painfully "no, i knew about her...she was always strong! she fights for family! for those who love her and most importantly...the future of the universe" the creature laughed as he then just said "there is no salvation for you…the master gave me special treatment to handle you" he opened his mouth and slowly he saw acid, coming out on a strand and then as it fell he closed his eyes and then his life flashed before his eyes. "THIS IS FOR WINGLION!"


	4. snow white sorrow (part 2)

2:45 am day 3

Running, running was the only thing Lena did for thirty minutes. she felt her body heat up as she then finally had to take a break...having to breathe cause how painful her legs felt. she was feeling like she let Theodore die, she beat herself up for the fact...she should of helped him. she then remembered the hand that was in the creature's mouth .a tear ran down her cheek as she said with a whimper "Connie…" Connie was the pink ranger her team. she was a kind girl, a girl from the farm planet of mysuna...she never had a chance against the creature in the slightest. Remembering Connie also made her how she got separated from her team...

Day 1, 1:15

Team four's red ranger was reading his holomap as he was telling his teams "ok everyone, from what the graph is saying. There may in fact be edible plants that we could.." but as he was talking, he was tackled by one of the terrors. as he screamed, the terror cut the throat out of him after a few convulsions...he was dead. his teammates were paralyzed by seeing the gruesome act. connie fell back and just stared...her eyes locked on the creature as it made a grin "tasty, the ones who are scared taste the absolute best" he charged at her her, lunged and then as he was in the air. Lena swung her bag of supplies at the creature. Causing the creature to go backwards and hit the ground. Lena grabbed Connie's hand and then as the four was running away in fear. more and more terrors followed the four as the teams blue said "we need to separate, Connie you go with me Lena you go with…." as he said that he was tackled to the ground they began to eat at his body. The green candidate grabbed Connie and just said "go to the city. We have a better chance there! "Lena nodded as she said to the Connie "don't worry, we will get through this..." Connie's eyes said great fear as she said "Lena, please be ever so careful.." green smiled as he nodded to her "don't worry about her….she is a strong girl. Also, do you have your holomap?" the teams green...oswalt blueas asked...Lena said to him "yes" he showed her. As he nodded and said "see you soon".

In a small cave, Lena hid trying to think to herself. The images of seeing both the red and blue being eaten was in her head. The sound of blue's bones being bit into was so bad she just began to cry there. Trying not to scream, she was trying to comprehend what had happened. She realized that she had to get out of hiding. She got out of the cave then heard more screams and more people running. Terrors took down a few more students as they were running away...she knew that she had to escape. However, with no supplies, no weapons...she was very limited. She decided to stick to the trees, the best bet for her.

7:10 pm day 1

Lena was moving nonstop, her body sore and tired. Hungry and thirsty from lack of food and water, Lena was feeling ill. She saw nothing but endless darkness. She kept thinking "maybe I can find a med station or a secret canteen...the instructors said that they would be hidden here. She then remembered her holomap and used it as a makeshift flashlight. She walked through the forest….even though it was twilight hour the dense forest made it feel like it was zero hour. But there she saw a great thing...a fire, as fast and quietly as she could but as soon as she was near the fire, she collapsed. Hearing a man's concerned words…though they didn't make sense to her

In her sleep, she was in an apartment. It appeared that there lived children, two to be exact. She walked around the toys to the kitchen. There she saw couple argue, they seemed to be arguing about a lie they told their daughter…the mother telling the father that he was wrong in every way. Then, after she said "for this, I will never forgive you!" the man snapped and began to smack her in the face. With each sound of contact, Lena at first was cringing…then something screamed "STOP IT! That made her go in the kitchen and punched the man in gut. After that she woke up in a sleeping bag "was I dreaming?" she then remembered all of the carnage from yesterday…then she felt at ease a bit, when she Theodore next to her…

Day 3 2:50 am

Lena was running to the beach as she then saw a path, the path seemed man made and just recently placed. She heard strange noises from the sand, as if something was inside it. She took a rock and threw it on the sand, as the rock landed, out came from the sand something very menacing...the appearance of a giant snake made things a lot worse. Creature's massive form struck fear into Lena. Its body stuck out….the tongue hissing at it looked at Lena. Charging at her she manages to jump out of the way. But as soon as she landed, pain shot through her sprained leg. "Ugh! My leg!" she said as the creature burrowed underground. Lena struggled to get up and then she started to run. The creature followed her as the path was being destroyed behind her. She ran like a bat outta hell, knowing that if that creature got her. It was lights out forever. She ran further. Lena frantically ran while glancing behind her, moving towards the snowy mountains of the tundra. The snake started to pick up the pace as suddenly as she jumped from platform to the next. She held back screaming as she ran for her own good. Finally reaching snow she saw that the manmade trail stopped and then upon her feet touching the snow, she felt a sense of ease as suddenly she fell in pain. "I told you not to overexert yourself..." Lena looked up and saw boydkin. "I am so glad to see you..." he picked her up alongside the bag of supplies she had. "Where is red?" she looked down sad, almost ready to cry "he…" boydkin interrupted her and said "is not dead. There is no way he is..." he said to give her hope as he carried her.

He took her to the tallest mountain's base as he said "ok, here we are..." he put her down on a rock that was stone cold. Boydkin opened his bag and placed a medical bot on it as it went inside her body...she felt her leg repairing itself and it was over...the bot died on the ground. He said "it's here yellow..." Lena corrected him "Lena..." he looked at with confusion..."My name, its Lena kablowski..." boydkin looked at her with concern. "Please be careful ok?" he then left her there, leaving something for her. It was a training pistol; it seemed that boydkin rigged so it was a real working gun. Lena got up, grabbed the gun and her supplies. Walking into the mountain she felt a strange chill. Seeing a large metal door she entered in not knowing what was on the other side.

3:35am

When she entered the door, she was greeted by a cabin like waiting room. The room was a scene out those earth movies. The furniture was basic, a fireplace with a roaring fire with chairs and tables. A small item chest and a rug nearby to sleep on the thing that caught her attention. The item that she locked her eyes on, Was a computer terminal. She saw that in order to use it you needed to place your holo map. She placed it in the required slot and then as she saw that it was updating...she heard a familiar voice "Theodore...Lena?" it was the woman Julia evershadow. Lena answered "hello?" she said in a timid voice, knowing that this was Theodore's friend and not hers. "Lena, I recently received vitals about Theodore that are critical. Is everything ok?" Lena said "we were separated, a creature came into the place we were hiding and attacked us..." she then said "wait...IS THEODORE STILL ALIVE?!" Julia nodded "yes, it seemed that two people managed to save him before, the killing blow..." Lena teared up because she was happy, knowing that the creature didn't kill him. "Listen Lena...I am running out o. .t..m .e.. .h. c..y .t is too …..ou." then the broadcast cut off.." she felt better that Theodore was ok..but who helped him? she noticed that there was a door that said "will open in 0600 hours" she checked her holomap and saw that maybe it was a good time to sleep. She laid near the fire and rested

6:01 am

Lena woke up to the sounds of mechanical doors opening. the cozy fire was gone and the room was replaced with pure cold. she got up and then heard the sounds of a metal security box. Opening "places your supplies inside" she did...meaning that she had to survive by herself" she sighed as she did, everything except the gun.

she walked in and soon as she did. she saw caverns made of ice. the serene nature of the place almost made it beautiful but seeing the situation the Lena was in, she really wasn't in the mood to idle at its beauty. walking through the caverns she felt isolated from everyone. she continued to walk, her eyes continuing to play tricks on her, as if the terrors were going to appear around her. the trail ended at a cave. she walked into the cave and was greeted by her eyes locking onto a sleeping clear wolf. he seemed ok sleeping by himself. Lena walked closer to him and then. the floor of the cavern they were in shattered! out came the snake as it looked at Lena. Lena took her gun out from behind her back, firing it at the snake. managing to hurt it slightly she saw that the wolf had opened its eyes and then as he ran away. it stopped and looked back...as if it was saying to follow him. Lena shot at the snake, trying to make it go she ran out the cave exit she fired a few bullets into the ceiling and caved the entrance in. inside she saw that the wolf was waiting for her. he was patiently waiting, sitting at the end of another cave. she walked up to him and said "look, I'm not going to hurt you...I am a friend of ulin" suddenly a masculine voice said "girl I figured that, after all. You managed to get passed all of those damn creatures.." Lena was confused "creatures?" as then the snaked managed to break out. Lena was like "this really is happening?" as the wolf shook and as he did, snow began to fall. the snow hurt the snake as he walked up to Lena "listen Lena...I know that your heart is not all here, if you can defeat this. Thing, then I will give you the zodiac morpher" Lena nodded as she then saw giant obelisks of ice hanging from ceiling. she tried to get the snakes attention. just then Lena calmed down and then in her head she thought of a plan. "ok, ShowTime" she ran in front of the snake and fired at its head. the snake charged at her as she then felt the wind on her legs and the chill. she ran around the cave. going in every which she could, she then back flipped out of the way till she was back where she start. the snake tried to charge but suddenly stopped and slapped against the icy stone floor. she saw that it was underneath the obelisks. "game over!" she fired at the base and then as the obelisk fell...it fell into the head, killing the snake. Lena looked at the snake and said "I did it.." with the wolf walking next to her "well. I can definitely see you're not a fighter" Lena looked at him and said "look I will argue that if I am a fighter or not later, right now my friend is in danger" he lowered his ears, and howled. the morpher appeared on her arm, it was snow white and the Libra symbol on it. "oh yeah...my name girl is zoak, now I guess you know the drill about us" Lena nodded and said "alright, let's do it!" she opened her arms as he ran into her. with a flash of light, the tundra was gone. Lena saw the exit and said "ok, is it possible that we can go back? "Lena said that because she was more honestly worrying about Theodore. zoak nodded "well seeing that you didn't get the Scorpio morpher, yeah we would have to...also we need get ulin. So let's go" the two run she was suddenly remembered "the supplies. As she walked backed…she heard a strange noise and she screamed "you?!.." she saw the snake was still alive "interesting young one.. I think you just injured him" zoak said "is it time to morph? Lena remembered as then called out "LIBRA…GIVE ME INSIGHT!" as she then was her ranger armor, the armor was white and instead of pants…she had skirt instead. The symbol on her chest and helmet was of the Libra. She pulled out her zodiac blaster, converted it to a sword and then began to attack the snake. The snake retreated and then went through a cave. She was waiting for him to appear until he managed to wrap around her. He was pressing tighter and tighter…until she was trying hard to breath. "I guess I better do this then.." zoak used Lena to blow air out of her mouth and as it came out. Ice crystals came out, hurting the creature seeing that they razor sharp. The creature let go and then with that lena herself placed her hands over her head and then zoak said "you catch on.." in a few seconds, two ice daggers appeared in her hands. Lena charged up and then jumped stabbing the snake in the eyes. A scream of pain was heard….and then it fell. "well this was fun.." then after leaving the caverns. She got back to the safe room….

10:45 am

back at the beach, Theodore was in cave. his body bandaged up as he tried to look around. he saw a makeshift shelter, he heard footsteps as then a woman put her head near his and she sweetly "hello there, welcome back to reality!" she was cheerful as she then said "you're very lucky that me and tamir found you when we did. That creature really beat the stuffing out of you!" Theodore tried to get up as he said "who the hell are you?" he then had ulin talk through "these two came to your aid.." with the man known as tamir stood at the mouth of the cave "you are so goddamn lucky that I also had this.." he showed his wrist to reveal the Scorpio morpher. Theodore stood up in shock with mika saying to him "please be careful.." Theodore said to tamir with shock "how the hell did you get that?!" then tamir said with a smirk "easy.."


End file.
